Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2014
02:00 Hai 02:00 :P 02:01 ohai food(s) 02:01 ohai 02:01 *eats food* 02:01 food 02:01 Hai Doom 02:02 MAST EAT 02:02 User:Reapeageddon < see something in my bg 02:02 no 02:02 k 02:02 02:03 LOL REAP FELL FOR IT 02:03 OMG OMG OMG OMG LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:03 PS? 02:03 LOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:03 ???? 02:03 wat 02:03 OMG OMG OMG OMG 02:04 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 I CANT BELIEVE IT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 General Apple Pie, kill the Food 02:04 same to you Colonel Banana Cream pie 02:04 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 02:04 AHAHAAHAHA 02:04 and Soldier Peach Mango 02:04 THAT AINT GOIN TO AFFECT ME 02:05 KNOCK 02:05 OUT 02:05 lol 02:05 u sure dats PS :P 02:06 OMG LOL 02:06 k ill stahp 02:06 PS? 02:06 Plant Shielder? 02:07 lol i just defeated Zombot Tomorrow-o-tron 02:08 He was a PEAS OF SHIVERING SHEET OF PAPER D: 02:10 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7410987 02:11 OMG HYPNO SHROOM IS CHEAP :O 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrUWUGlFjw 02:27 HAI ePRO 02:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IrUWUGlFjw 02:30 I'm still editing Skier Zombie. 02:36 hmm 02:36 i wanna use Starburst in my game 02:41 I WANNA USE~~ 02:41 ITS SO CUTE!! 02:41 JAST USE DAT F*******ING PAGE 02:41 IF U WANT IT 02:41 02:42 User:C3po3451 02:42 I WAS WORKING SO HARD ON SKIER ZOMBIE! AND THEN MY F***ING TAB APOILED IT ALL! IT TOOK ME FIVE HOURS! I EVEN SAVED ALL THE INFORMATION AT NIGHT, WENT TO SLEEP, AND WOKE UP IN THE MORNING AND CONTINUED EDITING IT! and now... 02:43 lol 02:45 (firingmahlazah 02:45 (firingmahlazah) 02:45 (laser) laser) 02:50 (brain) 02:53 Vandalise here: http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 02:59 It's fun to vandalise 02:59 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 02:59 ohai food 03:00 :O 03:00 ohai 03:00 HOW ROOD 03:00 iz gud 03:00 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:00 :O 03:00 IZ BAD 03:01 k 03:01 http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:01 Guys go to this wiki http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/Yello_fac_pult 03:02 Reap? 03:02 Wait, better check the chat rules again 03:02 what? 03:02 @CS 03:02 Are you allowed to advertise? 03:02 yah 03:03 but don't spam 03:03 hmm 03:03 oh 03:03 imma go play Superstar Saga creepypasta of cupcaeks 03:03 hmm 03:03 is 03:03 A plant.... inactive? 03:03 u can say that... 03:03 on here 03:04 Look here: http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/PlantsVsZombies2CharecterCreator_Wiki 03:04 dk 03:04 ohoohh 03:04 >:O:O"> 03:04 * :O 03:04 It empty 03:04 i do want 03:04 to use 03:04 his 03:04 LAST STAND = LEVEL 6 OF DARK AGES :O :O :O :O : O 03:04 poop 03:05 :O 03:05 03:05 Freezerock 03:05 i want to use it for my Ice Age stage in my game 03:06 ;0 03:06 z;o 03:06 :o 03:06 oh 03:08 Go to http://plantsvszombies2charectercreator.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Gatling_Pea and click the first link and go to the website you see and you get 50 billion cash 03:10 :O 03:10 WHO WATNS DA FREEZEROCK 03:10 CS MAST NEVA USE IT 03:11 k 03:12 YEY SUN BEAN UNLOCKED :D 03:12 ohai food 03:12 WIZARD ZOMBIE COMING SOON IN DARK AGES :O 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2k8Gl-XdcU3m9s 03:14 Go to 3:10 on there 03:14 hai 03:16 dat fail tho 03:16 haii 03:16 ohai food 03:11 k 03:12 YEY SUN BEAN UNLOCKED :D 03:12 ohai food 03:12 WIZARD ZOMBIE COMING SOON IN DARK AGES :O 03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2k8Gl-XdcU3m9s 03:14 Go to 3:10 on there 03:14 hai 03:16 dat fail tho 03:16 haii 03:16 ohai food 03:35 back 03:35 hi 03:35 umm 03:35 we can use Barrier-nut?? 03:36 plust 03:36 plus* 03:36 i made my BEST PHOTOSHOP DRAWING EVAH 03:38 http://youareanidiot.org/ 03:38 no 03:41 no 03:41 just found it 03:42 Is there a pic of the ? ? ? world? 03:42 ... 03:49 .... 04:06 ... 04:06 ... 04:06 Reapeageddon 04:06 PING! 04:15 DEAD 2014 07 12